A major concern of orchardists and foresters is proper structural tree training. It is important that tree branches as well as limbs and branches of some other shrubs and plants be supported and trained properly early during their growth to insure healthy and proper continued growth. Symmetrical orientation and structural spacing of tree branches are often necessary for increasing orchard output and productivity as well as for enhancing aesthetics of tree arrangements in an arboretum for example.
These requirements are particularly important for fruit growers, such as apple orchardists, concerned about maximizing crop yield in their orchards.
An apparatus typically needs to be used to spread apart and support the branches of fruit trees between roughly their second through twelfth years of growth. As the trees increase in size as well as complexity and number of branches, more spreading apparatuses will need to be used, placed strategically in various locations between pairs of branches or between the trunk and lower limbs of the tree.
A common technique which has been and is still used to structurally train branches is to use a stick or narrow board made of wood having nails extending longitudinally from each of the opposite ends of the board. The stick or board is then placed between two branches with the nails being arranged on the board so that the branches bear against the ends of the nails thereby forcing the branches apart.
German Pat. No. 355,672 discloses an adjustable support device with U-shaped ends which appears to be telescopic. The support device is shown extending between the tree trunk and an adjacent branch.
Roark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,053 discloses a telescopic prop for spreading and supporting tree branches. The prop also has V-shaped notched ends.
These and other similar inventions would appear at first to fill the needs of the orchardist in providing structural tree training and support. There still remained needs, however, for a safer means of structural tree training which would not damage the growing branches, as is likely with use of nails, especially during early growth and which would securely contain and guide branches of varying and increasing diameter during their progressive growth stages.
The invention described by the German patent as well as Roark's invention appear to be designed as a support or a prop and are not intended to be primarily used to safely secure and structurally train branches during their successive formative stages of growth. In this regard, neither of these inventions disclose an apparatus which is structurally adapted for replacement and reuse with branches of different growing sizes and diameters.
Another requirement as well is to provide equipment which will be easier and cheaper to manufacture. A typical tree, often needing between four and twelve spreaders to be used during the formative growth periods, will require that an orchardist or fruit grower obtain a large number of spreaders to meet the needs of his business.
In fulfilling these needs by using the present invention, the orchardist could easily and safely place and later reposition several tree branch spreaders in selected locations to support and separate branches as well as orienting and guiding them to proper formation. As the branches grow, the same spreading apparatus could continue to be reused eliminating the need for replacement with another spreader with successive increase in diameter of the branches.